charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Trumper
Trumper is the main antagonist in the Shaun the Sheep the Movie. Information Trumper is an evil and animal warden with a hatred for all animals, Trumper is the Flock’s nemesis as they make their way through the Big City. With a passion for capturing stray animals for the city’s animal shelter, Trumper has all the latest gadgets and gizmos to be the all-seeing eye in the city. You can only imagine his delight when he learns there’s a bunch of farmyard animals roaming the city streets! Ruling the animal shelter with an iron fist, Trumper’s zeal and arrogance puts him in hot pursuit of the Mossy Bottom animals. But will Shaun and the Flock be able to out-smart this over-zealous animal catcher or will his arrogance get the better of him this time around? Shaun the Sheep Movie Trumper is first seen containing Slip in the back of his van, he also finds sheep wool on the floor near the buses he knows something is up. He doesn't recognize the Flock and is having a crush on one of them. Later on he finds out that one of the Sheep has revealed themselves which was Shaun, Trumper captures him with Shaun taking Timmy (Shaun the Sheep)'s teddy bear to look after. Trumper then takes Shaun into the shelter and locks him up with Bitzer in their as well (which he must of captured Bitzer while he was in the hospital trying to find the Farmer). Shaun makes up a plan to escape, he first tries to grab to keys which Trumper has on his trousers, Trumper gets distracted by one of the Flock in disguise while Shaun finishes the plan and it was Trumper seeing a fake drawing of a empty blown up wall. Shaun, Bitzer and Slip take his keys and lock him up in his own cell. One of the Animal Containment Helpers releases him from the cell and he goes and gets a electronic grabber to taze Shaun and the flock by following the piece of wool that the Flock left when trying to rescue Shaun and Bitzer. He finds them later in a horse costume he asks the Farmer where the animals are, he then sees more wool on the floor he then starts following it within tripping over and getting his head stuck in the horse's bottom, the flock start twitching the body around and Timmy hits him with his teddy bear and gets his head out of the horse, he then starts to chase him until he finally catches them in the caravan and falls out leaving his animal grabber gripping onto the back of the caravan. After they got back to Mossy Bottom Farm, Trumper turned out to be hiding under the caravan, he craws out of the caravan like a zombie would do, walking slowly with his pants showing, then goes towards our heroes like a zombie type grim reaper with him finding Shaun, Bitzer, Slip, The Flock including the Farmer in the quarry, and starts to push them off a quarry with a vehicle that Shaun drove at the beginning of the movie, Shaun escapes from a window of the Shed and he stops Trumper by pushing him off and take control saving The Flock and The Farmer. He finally gets his hands on Shaun and throws him off the quarry, but gets saved by the Farmer when he got his memory back. Shaun was happy to see him back to normal while Trumper is surprised to see Shaun is saved by the farmer and he assumed that The Farmer complained for what he did, and he tries to escape from the farm to avoid the fury of The Farmer, but gets his foot bitten by Slip. The Farmer sees Trumper and complains for almost throwing him and his animals to the quarry. Trumper scared, tries to reason with him, But it is a distraction when Trumper is being pushed by the bull which is manages to leave the Quarry and falling from a bag of manure and after that it was certain that the authorities found out and he got fired for animal containing. In the credits he is seen in a chicken suit in a new job for advertising nuggets after he got fired of Animal Containing while his animal shelter name change from Animal Containment to Animal Protection, now capable for protecting animals. Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humans Category:Aardman characters Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:Male Category:Shaun the Sheep characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Mute